De la Momia a Drácula, me enamore de ti
by MissIlum
Summary: Una serie de cuatro viñetas que participan en el Reto de "Lo bueno viene de a Cuatro". Espero que les guste. El tema es: Los Cuatro Clásicos del Cine del Terror: Drácula, Frankenstein, El Hombre Lobo y La Momia.
1. Capítulo Uno: La Momia

**_Disclaimer: Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a Cuatro" del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

 ** _El universo de Potter no me pertenece, es de nuestra reina, J.K, yo solo me divierto un rato con sus personajes._**

 ** _Advertencias: Ninguna._**

 _1_

El frío estaba cuarteando mis labios, claro, yo tengo la culpa por estar lamiéndolos cada minuto, los nervios no me dejaban tranquilo y empezaba a creer que no llegaría, no tenía por qué apresurarse para llegar, a final de cuentas solo era una _reunión_ para ver una película, a él ni siquiera le debía importar demasiado.

Solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, me moví para sentarme en el sillón, ni siquiera quise dejarme caer, me senté con cuidado y cerré los ojos, me quité los lentes para poder masajear el puente de mi nariz, negué un par de veces y me sentí demasiado estúpido, dementores, ¿en que estaba pensando?

—Que idiota.

Murmure, aunque dichas palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido del timbre, mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y las manos a sudarme, vamos Harry, tu puedes con esto, solo es una reunión ¿Qué podría salir mal? Nada, exacto. Así que ármate de valor, ese estúpido valor que caracteriza a los de Gryffindor, vamos, te has enfrentado a cosas mucho peores.

Con eso dicho, me dirigí a abrir la puerta, lo hice y vi su rostro, su mirada penetrante y esos ojos que tanto me encantan, inhalé para no desmayarme en cualquier momento, podía lidiar con cualquier situación, Mortifagos, ladrones de identidad, lo dicho, cualquier cosa.

—Potter, ¿piensas quitarte del paso? ¿O es que piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la noche? —Su voz pausada me hizo querer golpearlo, mis nervios se fueron en una exhalación y me hice a un lado.

—Pensé que los Malfoy tenían como costumbre llegar temprano, dicen las leyendas que es una de sus cualidades, por lo visto eso acabo con tu padre.

Me fulmino con la mirada y al pasar me empujo un poco, bufe levemente, no me apetecía ir por ese camino, había determinado que hoy cambiaría de estrategia, ninguna me había funcionado y parecía que solo lograba que se fuera molesto.

— ¿Qué película veremos? ¿Ya hiciste las palomitas? —Eligio ignorar mi comentario, casi se me escapa un suspiro de alivio.

—Me gustaría ver "La Momia", rente la clásica, no las adaptaciones, puede que te parezca muy mala, pero tengo ganas de verla.

—Potter, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones, por mi está bien, con que me des palomitas, lo demás no me importa.

Una vez la puerta cerrada, fui directo a la cocina, las palomitas ya estaban hechas, un bol para cada uno, los mande a la sala, y yo me lleve las bebidas, él ya estaba sentado a la mitad del sillón, una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Me senté a un lado de él, poniendo en medio una mesita especial, coloqué las bebidas ahí y los recipientes con las palomitas, Draco no dijo nada en todo el proceso, con un pase de varita puse la película.

En el tiempo que duro la película ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se escuchaba el crujir de las palomitas, los sorbos que le dábamos al refresco. Una vez que salieron los créditos, la quite.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que algunos muggles tienen buenas ideas, solo que esa producción en particular no me gusto, he visto películas mejores, aunque entiendo que fue hecha en 1932, ¿Cierto?

—Draco… ¿Investigaste? —Pregunte curioso, era bastante obvio que lo había hecho, solo que no podía terminar de imaginármelo en Wikipedia buscando las películas.

—Potter, debes tener claro que nunca voy a algún lugar sin saber a lo que me atengo, claro que investigue, no podía venir sin conocimientos.

— ¿Investigaste todas?

—Por supuesto, bueno, al menos las principales, me parece demasiado tonto que aun así no crean que todo eso es real. —Termino su bebida y se levantó con elegancia— Bien, creo que es momento de irme, en otra ocasión, Potter.

Mi ánimo disminuyo, pero al menos se había presentado, lo acompañe a la puerta sin mediar palabra, la abrí y espere que saliera.

—Nos vemos, Draco.

—Potter, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué me sigues invitando y no haces ningún avance?

— ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

—No te hagas el idiota que no te queda, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, Potter, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

—Bien, no lo digo porque no es el momento, tu no sientes nada por mí, prefiero conservar tu amistad a no tener nada.

—¿Sabes lo estúpidamente masoquista que es eso?

—No lo es, no cuando se siente lo que no me deja dormir, buenas noches, Draco.

Incline la cabeza y espere en la puerta hasta que desapareció.

Me impresionaba el grado de amor que le profesaba Imhotep a Ankhesenamon, o tal vez solo era una fuerte obsesión, entendía que quisiera resucitarla, el amor hace que pierdas la cabeza de modos incomprensibles para los demás, pero totalmente cuerdos para ti.

Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, era cierto lo que le dije a Draco, él no sentía ni de cerca lo que yo, no era el momento, si lo hacía ahora solo conseguiría una respuesta negativa de él, esperar no garantizaba nada, solo que mi dragón pudiera conocerme de verdad, darme una oportunidad y no solo descartarme como hacía con todos.

Yo sé perfectamente que sus expectativas son bastante altas, no me creo la gran cosa, pero sé que podría hacerlo muy feliz si solo me dejara. Solo que el muy bastardo es demasiado hermético como para permitirme romper su coraza, me costó dos años para que él pudiera aceptar que no lo buscaba por querer ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en el que su familia estaba atorada.

Fue un camino demasiado largo y no pensaba rendirme ahora, y si al final resulta que él no quiere nada, lo aceptaría y ahora si podría seguir con mi vida, o al menos intentarlo. En algún momento durante esos años, comencé a enamorarme sin poder o querer evitarlo.

Camine hacia mi habitación y en el camino me fui desvistiendo, y al hacerlo, tome la decisión de que yo no lo buscaría, esperaría hasta que él lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que eso no querría decir que ahora sentía algo por mí, no, solo me demostraría si soy importante para él, aunque sea un poco.

Me acomode en la cama y cerré los ojos, los lentes ya habían sido puestos en la mesita de noche, eso me recordaba que, en cuestión de dos días, arreglarían mi vista y me dejarían sin ver por una semana, al menos, algo que hacía que mi decisión de no buscarlo, fuera más firme, me recuperaría y si para ese entonces él todavía no me buscaba, yo no lo haría.

En algún momento de la noche me deje llevar por Morfeo, mis sueños últimamente estaban plagados de cierto rubio pretencioso y difícil, así que no me molestaba quedarme dormido.

 **N.A. ¡Hola! Ja, ya se, tengo dos historias que pienso continuar (tengan fe, seguiré** **la de Albus), solo que no pude contenerme a participar en este reto _ Y miles de ideas llegaron a mi mente, no creo ganar, pero minimo no me quede con las ganas de participar.**


	2. Frankenstein

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, el universo, todo es de J.K. no pretendo robarlo ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Ya saben, este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del Foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna, aun no llega el momento del slash, pero llegara, yo les estaré avisando, de todas formas.**

2

Hermione me agarro del brazo para ayudarme a salir de San Mungo, no tolero el lugar, simplemente no, me deje llevar sin decir nada, el dolor de cabeza es potente y solo podía concentrarme en ignorarlo, algo irónico, a decir verdad, por lo mismo, no podía contestar a lo que me venía preguntando.

—Harry, ni siquiera te molestas en ponerme un mínimo de atención. —Se quejó.

—Hermione, en realidad, mi cabeza explotara en cualquier segundo, ¿puedes darme un respiro?

No dijo nada, escuche como una medimaga se despedía de ella, estábamos por salir cuando ella se detuvo de repente.

—Harry… —Dudó y finalmente se quedó callada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —Lleve la mano libre a mi cabeza, tal vez si la sostenía un poco se bajaría el dolor.

—Creo que hay como veinte reporteros afuera.

—Debe ser una maldita broma, nadie sabía de esto.

—Tendremos que revisar los contratos de confidencialidad. —Los medimagos tenían prohibido hablar sobre Ron, ella y yo, después de una serie de eventos desafortunados, decidimos hacer los dichosos contratos, a Hermione no le parecía hacer juramentos inquebrantables, al principio me pareció que un contrato es fácil de romper, pero después de aquel pobre hombre, jamás volví a dudar de sus contratos.

— ¿Por Red Flu? —Tenía la ligera esperanza de que se apiadara de mí.

—No puedes, Harry, nada de apariciones, ni Red Flu, pon una bonita sonrisa y salgamos de este lugar.

Todo paso tan rápido y sin demasiados problemas, me sentía demasiado inútil al no poder ayudarla, sufrimos unos cuantos empujones, pero finalmente alguien nos ayudó a llegar a su coche, la primera vez que lo vi, me sorprendí bastante, luego recordé con quien está casada y se me paso, incluso me dije estúpido solo por mi reacción.

—Iremos a visitarte todos los días por la tarde, Harry, ya hablé con Kreacher para que se encargue de darte las pociones a las horas establecidas, Luna se ofreció a acompañarte durante la mañana.

Al escuchar el nombre de Luna, mi ánimo mejoro.

— ¿Cuándo regreso de su viaje?

—Apenas hoy, llegó a mi oficina, pregunto por ti, creyó que estarías en San Mungo de nuevo.

—Eso es desalentador.

—Cállate, Harry, Luna estará mañana a las nueve, creo que no debo recordarte que ya debes estar despierto, te dejaría tu varita a la mano si pudieras hacer magia, dado que no puedes, estará en la biblioteca.

Tantas palabras estaban siendo desechadas, mi cerebro se negaba a almacenar y analizar lo que escuchaba, asentí solo para que no volviera a repetirlo, su tono de voz comenzaba a hacer que un zumbido despertara, recargue la cabeza en el respaldo y me resigne a la semana que se venía.

ϟ

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un rico olor a café, Kreacher no lo hacía tan bien, así que debía ser Luna, me levante con cuidado, estire la mano para tomar mis lentes, una costumbre ya que en este momento ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, era una fortuna conocer la casa, de pies a cabeza, me rendí con las pantuflas al no encontrarlas en los primeros intentos, hice el recorrido tan lento para no caerme en ningún momento, cuando por fin pude llegar a la cocina, más olores se mezclaban.

—Buen día, Luna.

—Hola, Harry, estaba por subir a despertarte, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza. —Arrugue la nariz y tente todo a mi paso hasta dar con una silla y poder sentarme.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Draco que te dé una de sus pociones? Sabes que él hace las mejores.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en él, era un récord lo que logre, al escuchar su nombre, sentí como un centenar de hipogrifos volaron por mi estómago, me lamente, era mejor cuando ignoraba el sentimiento, al menos podía estar tranquilo cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre, sentía como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, solo que esto es mucho peor.

—No he hablado con él, no me ha buscado, Luna.

Escuche como se movía la silla, después la mano de Luna tomo la mía.

—Oh, Harry, creí que ya lo tenías claro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Cuestione curioso.

—No debes dejar de luchar por lo que quieres, yo sigo buscando los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, dicen que está en América, Rolf quiere ir, pero no te preocupes, Harry, no me iré mientras no puedas ver.

—Luna, tu misma lo dijiste, hay que luchar por lo que quieres, no tienes por qué quedarte, ve a buscar el Snorkack.

Siempre, con su presencia, olvidaba todo lo demás, ella es una de esas personas que te exigen toda tu atención, no porque la quieran, sino porque tú quieres dársela.

—No, Harry, eso puede esperar, además, Rolf tiene que arreglar un par de cosas antes de que nos podamos ir.

Se levantó para traer el desayuno, no dijimos nada entre bocados, hasta que los dos acabamos.

—Muchas gracias, Luna, no tenías por qué hacerlo, Kreacher pudo hacerlo.

—Lo sé, eso impide que cocine y es algo que me gusta. Harry, no quiero meterme, pero creo que deberías hablarle a Draco.

El timbre sonó un par de veces, ella se paró de un salto, pude escuchar a sus pies regresar al suelo, sus pasos fueron calmados, abrió la puerta y de ahí no escuché nada, segundos después se escuchaban dos pares de pies caminando hacia la cocina.

—Potter, olvidaste mencionar que estarías convaleciente estos días.

—No creí que fuera algo relevante. Buen día, Draco.

—No tan bueno para ti, por lo que parece. Debo agregar que eres un estúpido, pudiste ahorrarte todo esto, si me hubieses dicho que te arreglarías la vista, yo podría haberlo hecho, ¿Recuerdas en que soy especialista?

—Eres el mejor en tu campo, Draco, ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo?

—Claro, soy el mejor porque mezclo las pociones con hechizos, y cabe mencionar que mis pociones son excelentes, ¿sabes que hay un tratamiento a base de pociones para mejorar la vista?

—Patentado por Malfoy, ¿no?

—Por Merlín, Potter, ese dolor de cabeza debe ser severo para que estés tan borde, como sigas por ese camino, me iré de aquí con mi poción para el dolor revitalizadora.

—La casa no te dejara salir, puedes ser un Black, pero yo soy el dueño, si yo no quiero que algo se haga, no se hace.

—Por lo visto, mi compañía está beneficiando a tu carácter, o lo está formando, por lo que pude darme cuenta.

—Chicos, yo me tengo que ir, Rolf necesita ayuda con unos duendecillos rebeldes, nos vemos mañana, Harry, hasta luego Draco.

—Nos vemos, Luna. —La familiaridad entre ellos era enorme, incluso más de la que Draco podría llegar a tener conmigo, me encogí en la silla— Debo admitir que me moleste demasiado, por no decir que me ofendiste, al no decirme nada de esto, no estarías sufriendo ahora si lo hubieras hecho.

—Ya me lo dijiste, Draco.

—Pensé que éramos amigos.

—No seas… —Inhale y exhale.

Me levanté con cuidado, eso de verdad dolía, no solo porque estaba poniendo en duda eso, sino porque me remarcaba que solo tenemos una amistad, mis pensamientos me mantenían envuelto por lo que no puse cuidado por donde caminaba, choque contra su cuerpo, aunque estoy seguro que él no estaba ahí.

—Vamos a tu habitación, arreglare tu vista. —No quito su mano de mi brazo, me llevo por la casa, no pregunto en ningún momento cual es mi habitación, al meterme en el cuarto, miles de dudas llegaron a mi mente.

— ¿Cómo sabias cual es mi habitación?

No contesto en ningún momento, me ayudo a acostarme y comenzó a murmurar hechizos, después de lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo, me indico que abriera los ojos, así lo hice, en un principio veía borroso, se fue poniendo nítido y pude observar su expresión, de verdad estaba molesto.

—Eres un idiota.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, deje que se fuera, probablemente sería un error, justo en este momento, no me importaba, deje salir todo el aire contenido. Me quede así por media hora, ya me estaba lamentando por no seguirlo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mis ojos automáticamente se ajustaron a la luz, Draco estaba en el marco.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—Traje la película de Frankenstein, cuando vi en El Profeta tu noticia, decidí venir preparado, y como sabía que en menos de una hora ya podrías ver bien, compré la película.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo este tiempo? —Lo mire escéptico.

—Estaba haciendo palomitas, casi todas se me quemaban así que las desaparecía para hacer más, hasta que finalmente me quedaron como a ti, así que mueve ese culo, Potter.

Una pequeña sonrisa se atrevió a aparecer en mi rostro, bajamos a la sala, la película ya estaba puesta y lista para verla.

—Draco…

—No digas nada, aún no.

Me encogí de hombros, no iba a arruinar esto, si él quería hacerlo de esta manera, por mi bien, lo tenía en mi casa y había hecho palomitas, algunas estaban un poco quemadas.

Le dio play a la película y de nuevo, no hablamos hasta que se acabó.

—Es bastante peculiar que los muggles tienen ideas por demás acertadas y no lo saben, para ellos esto es ciencia ficción, increíble, ese monstruo sería un inferí ¿Lo notas, Potter?

Yo más bien notaba que él sí que se había informado sobre las cosas muggles, no me sorprendía, mis hipogrifos despertaron en ese momento, ya llevaba mucho tiempo callado y Draco tiene una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto, la verdad es que algunos de ellos son squib, y se les permite hacer ese tipo de historias porque no lo hacen con el motivo de descubrir el Mundo Mágico, además de que nadie les creería.

—Era una de mis teorías, eso o un mago obliviateado, el monstruo debió matar a Frankenstein, o tal vez a su esposa, no entiendo porque los muggles se empecinan en tener un final feliz.

— ¿Quién no quiere un final feliz, Draco?

—Por supuesto que yo, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, quiere un final?

—En realidad, puede que ese no sea su final, solo dejaron la película donde mejor les parecía, puede que después, el monstruo regresara para matar a Frankenstein y su familia, y no lo pusieron en la película porque eso haría que no fuera del gusto de muchos, además, si no te gusta, tú mismo puedes imaginar algo distinto, no tienes por qué quedarte con lo que los demás te dicen.

No sabía si ofenderme por su mirada impresionada o solo dejarlo pasar, decidí hacer lo último por lo que, en cuestión de minutos, Draco ya se estaba despidiendo.

—Bien, Potter, nos vemos la semana que entra, tengo que ir a París mañana, así que… hasta el lunes.

* * *

 **¡Hola, de nuevo! Espero que estén teniendo un buen día o una excelente noche (?), espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y se animen a comentar, por cada comentario, un gnomo sale de tu jardín, así que anímate, en fin, los dejo, nos leemos el proximo viernes, o antes si avanzo con los capítulos, probablemente no, pero se vale soñar.**

 **Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, si es muy severo, acepto golpes con el diccionario de la RAE XD**


	3. El Hombre Lobo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. yo solo me tomo el permiso de jugar un poco con ellos.**

 **Ya saben, este fic participa en el reto de "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (¿Si era así? XD Sí, ya vi) por su cuarto aniversario.**

 **Advertencias: Pues nada fuerte, es una relación hombre/hombre.**

3

Era bien entrada la noche, me rodeaba un montón de comida chatarra, desde chocolates a papas, también tenía botes de helado en la nevera, estaba listo para sobrevivir lo que quedaba, habían pasado dos semanas, dos, y Draco no me había llamado, no solo eso, Luna me había mandado una carta dándome todo su apoyo, para que después llegara Ron con una copia de El Profeta, dándole su pésame a Astoria Greengrass, al parecer, Draco se casaba en menos de cinco días, por eso es que ahora me encuentro solo, sin querer aceptar invitaciones, viendo _El Hombre Lobo,_ sí, aparte de todo, veo una película, que me recuerda a cada minuto a Remus, uno de los hombres que tanto dio para que todo mejorara.

La película ya iba por el final, al igual que uno de los botes de helado, seguí comiéndolo hasta que lo dejé limpio, vi como matan al pobre Larry, era una pena que en ese tiempo no existieran las pociones matalobos, ¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry?, por Merlín, solo es una película, bastante real, pero, aun así, ya ni siquiera debes preocuparte por eso, Draco ha creado una poción mejorada para los hombres lobo, y ahí iba de nuevo, tres horas a la basura.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en que me hace falta un viaje, sí, eso debo hacer, ni siquiera le avisare a nadie. Ya cuando este dónde quiera que se me antoje, le mandaría una carta a Hermione.

Un Fregotego después, subí a mi habitación, había decidido mi plan de acción, saque una gran maleta y comencé a meter toda mi ropa, no me había reportado a la central de aurores, ni me interesaba, por mí, podrían despedirme y eso me tendría totalmente sin cuidado.

Una vez tuve todo en la maleta, coloque varios hechizos, la baje al piso y me tire en la cama, mañana mismo saldría de Londres.

Ϟ

Ámsterdam es precioso, todo el día fue de un lado para otro, claro, todo como un muggle, no me apetecía que alguien supiera donde estoy, en mi carta a Hermione no lo mencione y no pensaba hacerlo, honestamente, esta es mi primera parada, fui al museo de Ana Frank, pasee por las calles y, compre muchos juguetes y peluches para Teddy, Andrómeda regresaría en cualquier momento a Inglaterra, se llevó de vacaciones a su nieto, en cuanto regresara, yo tendría que estar en casa, llegamos al acuerdo de que él vivirá conmigo, así lo había querido Remus.

Llegue al departamento y saque todas las bolsas, regresándolas a su tamaño, Teddy ama los peluches, más si son lobos. La añoranza por el pequeño se hizo intensa, ya lo quería ver. Observé que todo estuviera en buenas condiciones y lo encogí de nuevo, guardándolo en la maleta que acabo de comprar.

Me permití pensar en Draco, en estos momentos tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado, ultimando los detalles, ya solo faltaba un día para que se casara, no me moleste en informarme cómo iba, bastante tenía con saber que se va a casar.

Mis pensamientos se pelean por quien vencerá, Teddy estaba por encima de los demás, y eso me hacía pensar en Remus, que desencadenaba en Sirius.

Sacudí la cabeza, el viaje fue con el fiel propósito de olvidarme de todo y todos, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, estaba agotado, el día fue bastante productivo y conseguí todo lo que buscaba.

Desperté con una extraña sensación, sensación que no supe identificar, por lo cual la ignoré por completo, me prepare pasa salir a hacer todo lo que había planeado, no había tiempo que perder, no si planeaba no dejar nada al aire.

Me estaba gustando demasiado el lugar, ¿Y si me quedo aquí? ¿A quién le afectaría? Bueno, Harry, no sería practico, Andrómeda querrá ver a Teddy, así que olvídalo.

Camine por lo que me parecieron horas, no importaba, tomé fotos como si no hubiera un mañana y tal vez no había, en algún punto de la ciudad, me di cuenta de que alguien se me quedaba viendo fijamente, lo localice rápidamente y murmure un Confundus, de verdad no quiero que nadie sepa dónde estoy.

Lleve una mano a mi cabello para revolverlo, un bostezo escapo de mi boca, obligándome a regresar al departamento, apenas había dormido en los últimos días, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, siempre despertaba a media noche por los sueños que tenía. Me dirigí a un callejón para Aparecerme, el departamento se encontraba en penumbras, tantee el camino para poder sentarme, encontré una silla y me deje caer en ella, soltando un suspiro, cerré los ojos, apretándolos. Como si con eso pudiera olvidar a Draco y su próxima boda.

Un carraspeo me hizo levantarme tan rápido que escuche crujir unos cuantos huesos de mi espalda, un Lumus sirvió para encontrar al intruso, Draco estaba sentado hasta que lo ilumine, se levantó y sacudió las pelusas invisibles.

—Blaise me fue de mucha ayuda hoy.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas el hombre al que hechizaste? Bien, es el esposo de mi amigo.

—Joder.

—Sí, le debes una disculpa.

—No le debo nada, me miraba demasiado ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me interesa que alguien sepa dónde estoy, por lo visto, mis habilidades como auror están algo oxidadas.

—No hubiera venido si te molestaras en abrir las cartas que te llegan.

Me pego con las cartas que estaban en la mesa, hice una mueca y lo miré mal.

—Por algo no quería que supieran donde estoy, tampoco hablar con alguien o leer a alguien. A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ultimando detalles de tu boda.

—Es por eso, Potter —Dijo entre dientes— que es importante mantenerte informado, idiota.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ver cómo avanzan los preparativos de tu boda? No soy masoquista.

—Pero si lento.

—Si solo viniste a ofenderme, ya puedes irte.

—Y ciego, aparte de todo. —Lo volví a mirar mal— Observa a tu alrededor Potter, deja de centrarte solo en mí.

—Imposible.

Dije antes de que pudiera procesarlo, era un alivio que la luz solo llegara a Draco, de otra forma se burlaría por mi sonrojo.

—Ya sé que soy completamente irresistible, y es bueno que te des cuenta de ello, ahora haz lo que te digo de una jodida vez.

—Jodida la que me podrías dar.

—Potter —Se notaba que estaba por perder la paciencia, hice lo que me pidió, rápidamente mi vista se posó en la maleta que está a un lado de la silla donde estaba Draco— No puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que tus protecciones siempre me dejen pasar.

—Oh, eso es inconsciente, al parecer mi magia quiere a la tuya cerca.

—O sea que tu no querías hacerlo.

—Puede que sí.

—No seas tan ambiguo, Potter.

—Si quieres que hable directo, deja de decirme Potter, no entiendo porque me sigues llamando por mi apellido.

—Si te digo _Harry_ , el sentimiento se hace real, y no quería que eso pasara hasta estar completamente seguro de que estas perdidamente enamorado de mí.

— ¿Lo dudabas?

—Claro que sí, lo tuve claro hasta que se anunció mi compromiso con Astoria.

—Hablando de eso…

—Todo un cuento, Blaise me ayudo a llevarlo a cabo, necesitaba ver una reacción de tu parte, nunca imagine que me costaría tanto tiempo encontrarte.

—Entonces…

— ¿Entonces que, Harry?

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, simplemente es la gloria, no necesito nada más en la vida.

— ¿Te quedaras aquí?

—Por supuesto, y traje unas cuantas películas, no se debe perder la tradición.

Podía jurar que parezco un Hufflepuff, algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Extendió su mano hacia mí, no dude ni un segundo en tomarla, nos dirigimos a la habitación sin más demora.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, por favor, los comentarios dan un día más de vida :v nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Drácula

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes es mio, ya quisiera yo, todo es de J.K.**

 **El fic participa en el reto de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **Advertencias: NINGUNA, o bueno, las mismas de siempre.**

 **4**

El sudor corría por nuestros cuerpos, no importaba cuanto había rogado por parar para tomar algo, Draco se negaba a detenerse.

—Draco, insisto, ya no puedo más.

—Solo una vez más Harry, lo necesito, _por favor._

Esa palabra se escucha extraña viniendo de él, estoy seguro de que nunca la utiliza, hasta se escucha bastante nueva en su repertorio.

Rindiéndome ante él, seguí pedaleando, rentamos una bicicleta doble y recorrimos toda la ciudad, no entiendo porque necesita seguir andando, yo ya vi todo lo que podía ver y me parece que lo escuché decir que ya había estado aquí.

—Draco, solo quiero ir a darme una ducha y acostarme, si quieres puedes seguir, te espero en… —Por poco y vomitó, nos apareció en el baño del departamento, saco toda mi ropa y me aventó al chorro del agua, no me di cuenta a qué hora lo abrió, tal vez cuando mi atención estaba por completo en él.

Un par de horas más tarde fuimos a comprar palomitas y todo dulce que se metiera en nuestro camino, pensé en guardarle a Teddy los que queden, o comprar para él, así que de todo agarraba doble o triple, Draco estaba a un lado de mí, solo observando.

— ¿Iremos a verlo? Tiene semanas que no lo veo, aunque no lo creas, lo extraño.

—Yo también, ¿te dijo Andrómeda el acuerdo al que llegamos?

—No, por más que quería sacarle información sobre ti, jamás me dijo nada.

—Teddy vivirá conmigo.

Esperaba que eso no supusiera un problema para él, sin embargo, observándolo bien, solo pude mantenerme sobre mis pies cuando se lanzó contra mí.

—Dime que quieres que me mude contigo.

—O sea que solo me estas utilizando para llegar a Teddy.

—Exacto, los Malfoy obtienen TODO lo que quieren, yo amo a ese niño y lamentablemente también a ti, es increíble que los tendré a los dos tan rápido.

—Repítelo.

—En tus sueños.

Beso mi mejilla y se alejó, acomodando su ropa y volviendo a su postura aristocrática, regresamos al departamento con dos bolsas cada uno, lo dejamos sobre el sillón, las palomitas fueron hechas con rapidez y la película ya estaba puesta.

— ¿Cuál veremos?

—Drácula.

Como ya es costumbre, no hablamos en el transcurso, solo me puso entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Cuando acabo, me hizo girarme hacía él. Quedando rostro a rostro.

— ¿Nuestra relación será tan frágil? Con exponerla al sol ¿morirá?

—Solo si tú lo permites.

—Entonces estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a lo que sea.

—Completamente, espere mucho por esto, Draco.

—Que así sea, Harry.

El resto de la noche paso sin más, nos quedamos dormidos ahí, amanecimos con dolores por la posición en que dormimos. Su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho y sus brazos rodeándome y apretándome fuerte.

Una lechuza esperaba en la ventana, alcance mi varita y abrí la ventana, dejando que entrara y extendiera la pata para que pudiera tomar el pergamino, lo extendí para poder leerlo.

"Harry,

Ya estamos en Inglaterra, estaremos en tu casa por la noche, Teddy está impaciente y yo tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios, él ya tiene sus cosas listas para mudarse hoy mismo, así que nos vemos más tarde. "

Me alarme bastante al leer eso, aún tenía que terminar la habitación de Teddy y estamos demasiado lejos, claro que no nos tardaríamos mucho en llegar…

— ¿Por qué de repente tu corazón late como loco?

Su voz se escuchaba ronca, dio un beso sobre mi pecho y se incorporó, mirándome expectante.

— ¿Te molestaría que regresemos hoy? Teddy se instalará en la noche, necesitamos estar ahí.

—Claro que no me importa, Harry, deberíamos irnos ya y así puedo ayudarte con la habitación de Teddy.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Después Harry, ahora tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, así que mueve ese culo bien formado, nos vamos ya.

—Sí señor.

—Me gustaría más que me digas _amo._

Guiño antes de meterse en la habitación, con un pase de varita las cosas comenzaron a guardarse en las maletas, paso por mi lado dándome un beso en los labios.

—A ti te gustarían muchas cosas, Draco.

—Te estás viendo demasiado lento, Potter. Apresúrate, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, además yo también tengo que acomodar mis cosas.

—Ya lo tenías planeado ¿Verdad?

—Cada uno de mis pasos, desde que empezamos nuestra amistad.

—Y decidiste dejarme sufrir.

—Decidí esperar y asegurarme, no está en mi sangre el hacer las cosas precipitadas, tengo que estar seguro de que la situación está a mi favor.

Las maletas ya estaban encogidas y en la bolsa de mi pantalón, sentía como bajaba un poco mi ropa, tome su mano y lo mire.

— ¿Quién se está viendo demasiado lento ahora?

—Comencemos.

* * *

 **¡Terminamos! ¡YEEEEIH! Creo que me apresure para terminarlo, pero ya esta, y estoy feliz por esto, espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario, sería muy agradable 3. Si quieren una continuación, podrían dejar un comentario. _ Nos leemos en otra historia, chicos. Tal vez no les guste este capitulo, y me haya salido demasiado Oc's e.e pero en realidad nadie conoce a Draco, al menos no en este aspecto _ Así que lo siento si no les gusta.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche :D**

 **Por cierto, no puedo responder reviews e.e así que tan pronto pueda, lo haré.**


End file.
